His Butler, Infatuated
by Tsukino Aisuru - A
Summary: What happens when two girls find a book that, when the directions contained inside of it are followed, transports them to Kuroshitsuji? And what happens when other people have been transported there as well, before, all for one reason: to be the mates of demons? Follow Autumn and Kyra as they struggle to adjust to living in their favorite anime, with two demons trailing after them.


"Do we _have_ to clean my room right now?" A short, petite girl whined, pushing her raven locks out of her face.

"Yeah, and why do I have to help her?" Another short, petite girl groaned, running her hand through her dirty-blonde hair, which rushed over her shoulder.

"Because it's both of your mess, so you both need to clean it up!" A taller woman with flaming red hair replied simply.

"Well, she never helps with cleaning the mess! She helps make in my room, too!" The blonde retorted.

"Lies!" The raven-haired girl promptly shouted. "I clean up MY part of the mess in your room and leave you to do the rest!"

"What, you clean up like 2% of the mess and then leave the rest to me."

"Lies!" She shook her head fervently before continuing. "I make half the mess, so I clean half the mess. Get your facts straight, Kyra."

"Whatever, liar. Let's just clean up the mess." Kyra grumbled.

"I never lie!" The black-haired girl glowered. "You KNOW I stopped lying when I was fourteen!"

"Oh, shut up." Kyra muttered. "Autumn, let's just clean the room and get it over with."

"I wanted to, but then you called me a liar." Autumn gave her a dirty look before grabbing a large, black garbage bag and emptying an entire laundry basket into it.

"What the hell are you doing?" The blonde gaped.

"These clothes don't fit me." She shrugged, then surveyed the rest of her mess of a room.

"Okay." She grabbed an old elephant toy. "Is this trash, too?"

"NO! DON'T THROW OUT PEANUT!"

_Thunk!_

"WHAT THE HELL?!" The blonde shrieked, struggling with Autumn over the toy.

"GIVE ME BACK PEANUT!" Autumn shrieked back, saddling Kyra and attempting to snatch the toy out of her hand.

"FINE!" Kyra snapped, and Autumn held the precious elephant toy high in triumph. "GET YOUR ASS OFF OF ME!"

"No shit, sherlock! It's not like I WANT to be saddling my sister like we're doing incest!" Autumn's emerald green eyes flashed in annoyance as she stood and placed the elephant toy deemed 'Peanut' in its rightful place on her dresser. "This clothes is ALL dirty." She scowled at the mountain of dirty clothes in the corner of her room. "I'm saving it for last."

"Yeah, and I bet I put that there since I 'helped' with half of this crap on the ground the other day." Kyra complained.

"Meh... shoulda put it on my bed. Why the hell do I have barbie dolls still?" Autumn grumbled, sitting down next to the mass of dolls and other miscellaneous toys on the ground in one area.

The crystal blue eyed girl's eyes narrowed before she grabbed a Ken doll, moved it around and said in a mock man voice, "Because you love us." She snickered.

Autumn played with her loose, black dress. "Shut up. I'm throwing you all out, Ken." She muttered.

Kyra shifted suddenly, her red T-Shirt getting a few more wrinkles in it as she did so. She suddenly grabbed the barbie dolls in her arms and lifting them all up. "NOOO!" She wailed, proceeding to drop them all.

"Immature." Autumn deadpanned at her, stuffing them into another black garbage bag.

Kyra began to stop her. "Give them to goodwill."

"I am." Autumn pouted. "That's where this bag is going! And after I clean that there pile of dirty laundry, it's going there, too. None of that fits me anymore."

The blonde poked her twin in the stomach. "Because you got skinnier."

"Because you decided it would be fun to try to spray me with water on the way home from school every day so you chased me around the entire village every day for the last two years." Autumn glowered at her.

"Should of taken it away." Kyra replied, smirking.

"I DID!"

"Sooner would have been nice, like when you saw me put it in my bag the first day I started." Her blue eyes flashed in amusement.

"I TOOK IT AWAY EVERY DAY!"

"Not good enough." The blonde smiled

"Shut up and clean!" Autumn huffed, pushing her long raven locks out of the way of her face again.

The 18-year-old blonde picked up an old picture and smiled. "Remember this? Mom and dad were so happy."

"Yeah, of course I do. It was when we first moved in. How could I not remember the day when we moved to a place that we should never have moved to?" The other 18-year-old girl whispered.

"Yeah." Kyra's eyes started to fill with tears. "After all, mom died from falling off the cliff out back."

"Yeah, she _fell_." Autumn growled bitterly.

"Well, if she didn't fall, then what happened? It's not like dad pushed her." The blonde immediately received a snort from her twin. "I'm serious! He wouldn't do that!"

"Says you! I _know_ he did! Not only that, but I _know_ he was cheating on her with that red-haired bitch!"

"Listen, I know that he was cheating; we walked in and saw them. That is why that _bitch_ would have killed her. Mom was going to tell that bitch's husband before they got divorced and then she would never have gotten to kill him, too." Kyra said, anger burning in her eyes and showing in her voice. "Plus, if she hears us, she'll beat us." She slowly pulled up the fabric of her black jeans to reveal slowly healing wounds that she had received a week before from her stepmother.

"... And do you think dad didn't know about any of it? Mom and dad went out back alone the day she died." Autumn said quietly, averting her gaze.

Kyra started to cry quietly. "I don't want to believe he had anything to do with her murder, but I know you're right."

The black haired girl stood with the two black garbage bags and tied them shut before placing them by the door.

The blonde haired girl then wiped her tears "Karma's a bitch because dad is now paying for it with his health."

"I wonder what happened, anyway." Autumn frowned, then shrugged. "Well, we'll figure out some other time. Let's finish with the room." She began walking over to the large pile of laundry, dragging the basket along with her.

Kyra smiled a little "Maybe we can see dad after, maybe that bitch would let us see him." She quickly began grabbing piled of the clothes and throwing it into the laundry basket, wanting to get it over with as soon as possible.

"TWIN NUMBER ONE, GET YOUR SKINNY ASS OVER HERE."

Kyra groaned. "I'm coming!" She looked at Autumn "One day I will kill her and hide her body in the cave that we played in as kids, then set her body on fire and watch her ass burn." She then smiled and walked out.

"Bye...?" Autumn sweatdropped before putting the laundry basket off to the side and beginning to fill the next basket with laundry.

"TWIN NUMBER TWO, I NOW WANT _YOU _TO GET YOUR SKINNY ASS OVER HERE!"

"... COMING!" She shouted. Walking out the door, she muttered, "... Bitch."

Their stepmother, Amy, then began to speak. "Your father is very sick. You are not allowed to bother him."

The blonde haired girl yelled, "We won't be bothering him. He is our father! Why would he be bothered by our presence? He is sick and we want to see him, you hag!

Amy turned to look directly at Kyra, her eyes blazing with anger. "What did you call me, you bitch?"

"She called you a very nice person and said that we won't bother him while he is sick." Autumn interjected, smiling sweetly as she gave her sister a look.

_Yeah, because this hag is such a nice person!_ Kyra thought. _She is such a bitch._ Instead of continuing saying this, she changed her tone and her look, having realized what would happen when Autumn stopped her. "I won't bother my father. I just want to see him; I have a right to."

"But we won't, will we, Kyra?" Autumn smiled once more, giving Kyra a look once more, this one saying, _Just agree!_

"Sure. We won't see him." Kyra smiled. _I will sneak inside to see him without Amy knowing,_ _with or without Autumn. _

"That's all. Now, get out of my sight!" Amy snapped, shoving them out of the door.

"Anyway..." Autumn muttered once she was a safe distance away.

"I'm going to see dad." Kyra whispered

"Not right now. Do it when she's not here." Amy replied immediately.

"But when will she leave...?" Kyra let the question hang in the air for a moment.

"Soon. I've heard her muttering about getting new clothes."

"That hag needs nothing! I mean come on, her closet is the size of a football field; she has enough clothes!"

"Yeah, well she's a greedy, gold-digging bitch who never gets enough of anything and is using our father for his non-existent money!" Autumn scowled.

"I can't wait until she figures that out... She'll be broke and I think I know why dad is been getting sick. I saw arsenic in the kitchen. Dad never put that in the kitchen." The blonde said.

The second twin's gaze darkened. "So you saw that, too? The arsenic that was in the cabinet that was a little open?"

"Yeah. If she's been putting that in dad's food, guess who will die next in this house? And let me tell you, the death will be by tomorrow." Kyra growled. "Unless that person gets to a hospital NOW."

"... We have no phone and the closest building with a phone is three miles away." Autumn said quietly.

"Well then we have to go on foot, we can put him in the... "

"She broke the sled yesterday for wood to put in the main fireplace, plus we'd freeze to death before we got anywhere close enough, not to mention it's snowing so bad outside we can't see anywhere."

"How the hell is she going clothes shopping then?" Kyra snapped.

"She was planning to when the snow let up, I guess. I bet she wants to waste his non-existant life insurance money on it."

"Then we have to wait in the car with him until it does, I can't let her take the car first, dad will die if we don't," Kyra said.

"We can't even see where the car IS!" Autumn nearly shouted at her twin. "He'll be dead by morning! Face it, Kyra, dad is going to die because that bitch poisoned him and there's nothing we can do about it!"

"We can't let her feed him anymore than, we have to feed him ourselves." Kyra said.

"She doesn't NEED to!" Autumn slammed her bedroom door behind them. "If she really has been poisoning his food today and maybe yesterday, he's already got enough poison in him to kill him!"

"Not really, we have to try! Stop giving up, we can't... I can't." The blonde said frowning.

"FACE IT!" Autumn screamed, slamming her twin against a wall, tears flowing freely down her face. "NOBODY WILL HELP US AND WE'RE GOING TO LOSE THE LAST PERSON CLOSE TO US! WHY DO WE EVEN CARE?! IT'S NOT LIKE HE EVER DID ANYTHING FOR US! HE MURDERED OUR MOTHER FOR A GOLD-DIGGING WENCH AND HE ABUSED US MORE THAN _HER_!" Autumn finished her rant with a sob, turned and slid down the wall.

"... You're right. Why not go in there and kill him ourselves? Will you feel better, then? No one is stopping you. Oh, wait, I forgot! We can't kill him because we will go to jail. LET'S FINISH CLEANING!" Kyra screamed.

"We can't kill him because we have morals, unlike them." Autumn muttered darkly. "You're right. Let's just finish cleaning; it's just that one damn small pile of clothes in front of my futon now."

The two girls waited a few moments before walking over to the clothes and finishing the cleaning in silence. The second twin lugged the laundry basket over to the doorway.

"Ewww, it's Autumns panties!" Kyra whined, holding up black, lacy panties.

"GIVE ME THAT!" She squealed, running over and snatching it from her hands before stalking over to the laundry basket and tossing them in. _Did the floorboards just sound hollow just now? When did that happen?_

"Hey, don't you have hello kitty ones, or was that me?" Kyra asked, ignoring the noise the floor board made, thinking it was just her imagination. She plopped down on the futon.

"You." Autumn walked back there and heard the noise again. "What the hell?" She stomped a few times. "What's under here?"

"I don't know, maybe a gun to shoot Amy; get it so I can shoot myself first." Kyra said sarcastically.

"Should I open it?" Autumn ignored her twin's sarcastic comment.

"Hell to the yeah!" Kyra exclaimed, jumping up from her spot on the futon.

Kneeling down and putting her ear against the floor, Autumn knocked on the wood a few times.

"Can you just look already?" Kyra snapped.

"Get my crowbar from the back of the closet. It's covered by my grey wool blanket." Autumn replied blankly.

The first twin walked over to the blanket-covered crowbar, giving it weird look. "When the hell did you get _this_?" She snorted.

"Dad hid it there when I was three." Autumn shrugged with wide eyes, taking it when it was offered to her. "Let's see... Opening... Opening..." She scanned the floor.

"Dad hid a crowbar for you...?"

"Not for me." Autumn interrupted. "I asked him what he was doing and he said it was none of my business... So, not for me... But I'm using it."

"Well, don't you want to ask first?" Kyra asked.

"Psht, no." Autumn snorted. "Ah-hah! Opening!"

She promptly jammed the end of the crowbar into the opening and began pulling. The old wood of the floor easily gave out under the pressure and, with a snap, broke open. Both girls immediately covered their mouths and began sneezing and coughing from the dust that had immediately blown upwards at them.

"Ack, what the heck?" Autumn whined.

"There had better not be bugs in there!" Kyra muttered.

The girls waved the dust out of their faces, scowling.

"Is that a... book?" Autumn stared in wonder at the brown-colored, leather-bound book with a five-pointed star on it. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that looks like Sebastian Michaelis's contract symbol thingy."

"Of course, you'd make Kuroshitsuji references at a time like this." Kyra replied, rolling her eyes.

"Well, it does look like it! It even has the writing!"

"Well, what are you waiting for? Pick it up and open it." The blonde snapped.

"I am, I am! Stop rushing me!" Autumn's pale hand reached into the gap in her floor and took hold of the semi-thick book. "This this is really heavy!"

"Work out if a book is too heavy." The first twin said.

"I'm serious! It's way heavier than even my thousand-page dictionary!" The green-eyed girl exclaimed, setting it on her lap and beginning to untie the top.

"Okay, just hurry."

Autumn's small hands paused as they hovered above the top of the book. "I don't know... I suddenly got a really creepy feeling. Don't you feel that?"

"I feel it, too! Just hurry, woman!"

"Alright, alright." She wrung her hands in her black dress nervously for another moment before grasping the side of the odd book with her right hand. "I'm opening it..."

"Okay, hurry up, I'm not getting any younger here." Kyra said sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up."

Slowly, she opened the book to reveal the first page, which was, like most books, blank. The eerie feeling that had settled in the house when Autumn had first taken out the book only increased.

"I'm mentally freaking out here, Kyra." She whispered.

"What should I do about that?"

"Comfort me?" Autumn suggested.

"No. Comfort your_self_." She managed to send her one-hour-younger twin a brief glare, hiding her own uneasiness with great effort.

"Meanie." Autumn muttered, her fingers searching out the page to flip it.

"I'm mean and proud of it." Kyra gave a forced smile.

"Of course you are." The black-haired twin slowly turned the page to reveal, once more, a symbol that looked like, in her opinion, her favorite anime and manga character's Faustian Contract symbol. "Okay, that's just creepy."

"Good, now keep going."

Slightly faster, the page was turned once more. This one contained words in a language neither girls knew.

_Mo gram laconte,_

_Re mon ve furaen,_

_Kor il te gram,_

_Sic kin tonte,_

_Abdia ma dalliton._

A picture of the five pointed star created in candles was also depicted. Underneath the picture was words in English.

_Create the star using candlesticks and sit in the middle while holding this book. Once situated in the middle, speak the words stated above aloud. Do not let go of the book under any circumstances._

_Many things will happen once you speak the words aloud that you will not understand, and you may not particularly enjoy them. We only request that you keep an open mind and that you remain calm until you understand what has transpired._

"What in the world...?!" Autumn exclaimed. "This makes no sense whatsoever! And who is 'we'? What you think we should do, Kyra?"

"Do what that thingy on the page says to after we look through the rest of the book." Kyra shrugged.

The eerie feeling not fading, Autumn flipped through the rest of the pages in the semi-thick book, only to find that they were all blank. "This is creepy."

"Well, time to get candles." Kyra shrugged.

"Do we even _own _any candles?" Autumn turned to her sister in bewilderment.

"Well, there's some in _dad's_ room." The blonde stated blankly. "I'll go get them."

"Okay... I hope we have _enough_." Autumn muttered as Kyra left to get the candles. "What in the hell _is_ this thing for, anyway? I'm sure it's Sebastian Michaelis's contract symbol on the cover and the opening page thing... Is it just a coincidence?"

* * *

Footsteps echoed through the dark halls as a shadowy figure roamed them, his destination clear to anyone who would see him in the unholy place.

The footsteps ceased as the shadowy figure stopped and knelt in a bow before the door at the end of the corridor.

"I have deemed the two girls ready for this world, Grand Elder. They are on their way to their mates." The figure stated.

"Very well, then. The first mates of Elders are finally on their way..." A rather young voice for title of Grand Elder the said, a smile showing in his voice. "You are dismissed."

Being dismissed, the figure walked away to ascertain the two girls' safe arrival in the world they knew as Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

The red-headed step-mother, Amy, shivered suddenly as a very eerie feeling came over her.

"What the fuck _is_ that?" She shivered, rubbing her arms.

"How the hell am _I_ supposed to know?" A weak male voice snorted from beside her. The man glanced to the door, smirking slightly at the blonde and directing the next word to her, "Bitch."

"BASTARD, STOP TALKING!" The woman shouted at him, unaware of her retreating presence. "I'll KILL you!"

"YOU ALREADY ARE!"

"FUCK YOU!" Amy stalked out of the room, severely annoyed and terrified when the feeling did not go away.

* * *

Autumn looked up from her drawing when she heard heavy footsteps and her name being screamed. The door slammed open, banging loudly on the wall as Autumn's now-upset sister, Kyra, appeared in the doorway.

"H... He knows who is killing him..." Kyra only began, but stopped before she finished.

"Go on..." Autumn's eyebrows furrowed, confused.

"AND THAT ASSHOLE CALLED ME A BITCH!" Kyra managed to shout out, anger now radiating off of her. "The nerve of some people!"

"... Like I said before, just ignore them when they do that. It's not worth stressing over. Show them you're better than them by not letting it bother you. I don't understand why you wanted to see him, anyway." Autumn sighed, upset but not showing it. "Did you get the candles, at least?"

"Um... yeah, why would I not?" Kyra snorted.

"Good. I found matches." Autumn nodded. "So, we have to put them in a pentagram and light them."

Kyra nodded, placing the candles in the spots her twin, who was lighting them when they were placed down, pointed out. Once the pentagram was in place, the girls huddled in the center with the book opened to the page with the foreign words.

"Say the words! Come on, we're not getting any younger!" Kyra said, shaking off the eeriness that had settled on the girls since the book was found.

"_Mo gram-_" Autumn began

"Wait, how do you know you're saying it right?" Kyra asked, bewildered.

"... I don't." Autumn shrugged. "Can I finish?"

"I guess." Kyra smirked.

"_Mo gram laconte._"

With the first word, wind began gently tousling the pair's hair.

"_Re mon ve furaen._"

The wind picked up, and the room began darkening.

"_Kor il te gram."_

The flames flared up as the wind threw their hair around. The candlelight merely casted shadows across the girls' faces, everywhere else being mere darkness.

"_Sic kin tonte._"

The world was spinning for the twins, Kyra holding onto Autumn, and the other the same, like they were lifelines to eachother.

"_Abdia ma dalliton._"

Darkness then surrounded them fully, as the candles went out and the book slammed closed. The wind stopped completely and they were surrounded by utter silence.

"Are... are we dead?" Kyra asked, severely confused.

At that moment, a bright light flashed around the duo and they brought their hands up to shield their eyes from the light.

"The light... IT BUUUURNS!" Autumn wailed.

"Are you a vampire?" Kyra asked as the light faded to a nighttime glow.

"No. If I were a vampire, I would say the _sun_ burns." Autumn snorted.

"Vampires don't say that..."

"If I were a vampire, I would because the light in general doesn't burn them, the SUN does..."

"I want to see a vampire get sun burn." Kyra laughed.

"Troll la la la." Autumn snickered.

"Okay... where the hell are we?" The blonde asked

"Where are we?" Autumn said at the same time as Kyra's previous question.

The duo looked around, surveying their surroundings.

"Everything looks so..." Kyra trailed off.

"Animated." Autumn finished. "Like we're in an anime or manga." Staring at the feathers surrounding them, the raven-haired girl plucked (no pun intended) one out of the air. "Why are feathers falling around us, and what is the dark energy stuff?" Autumn asked, perplexed.

"Only _you_ would say dark energy stuff..." Kyra muttered.

"Actually, since you said it too, that's false."

"Oh, shut up!"

"It's wiggling!" Autumn gasped.

"... What?"

"It's _wiggling_!" Autumn repeated, holding the feather out on her open palm for Kyra to see.

"... The _FUCK_?"

Before their very eyes, the so-called dark energy began gathering slightly around the feather, which began transforming into a living being. The now-complete creature twitched, ignoring the gaping of the young woman holding it, and her sister.

"It's a bird." Kyra stated.

"A raven, to be specific." Autumn recognized her favorite breed immediately.

Kyra gave her sister a look of joy. "It's so pretty."

"Now, you see why I love ravens."

"Really? I thought you were one; I mean look at your hair." Kyra teased.

"Ass." Autumn said to Kyra, ignoring her smile as she turned back to the raven. "How'd _you_ magically appear in my hand from a single feather, little guy?" She cooed.

"Wait, it could be a girl." Kyra said angrily

The raven twisted its head in Kyra's direction, making a strange noise (like ravens always do).

Kyra's eyes widened. "I guess the bird doesn't like me"

"Not necessarily." Autumn shrugged, holding the large bird up with her hand. Suddenly, it turned and began flying off. "Aww..." She pouted before realising it was still flying in sight of her, hovering about a gravely road.. "I think he wants us to follow him."

"Or she and her!"

"Let's follow him!"

"OR HER!"

"Let's go!" Autumn ran after the raven, Kyra hot on her heels. "This place looks familiar!"

"Familiar?" Kyra asked "Oh, I see."

"Yeah!" Autumn nodded as they came up to a very familiar gate. "THIS IS THE PHANTOMHIVE MANOR!" She shouted.

"Oh, Ciel will hear it's peanut butter jelly time." Kyra said, laughing. "I'm just kidding." The raven landed on Autumn's head.

"What the heck?"

"Aw, the raven has a new mommy." Kyra teased.

"Aw, shuddup." Autumn pouted, the raven haired girl briefly petting the raven on her head. Kyra stuck out her tongue playfully. "Why does the gate have to be locked?"

"We're breaking in!" Kyra cheered. "Hey, wait for me!" She whined at her twin, who was squeezing through the gate. "Plus I said _break_ in, not _squeeze_ in!" The blonde ran up to the gate and began squishing herself through the gate alongside her twin. "Ugh, so fat, I can't get through!" She whined.

"Maybe you should eat less cake,"

"HEY!"

"I mean, three cakes a day is a lot."

"YOU EAT TWO!"

Autumn winked slyly at her sister. "It's less than three,"

"You're so mean!"

"I mean, I know cake is LIFE, but..."

"It's CAKE or DEATH, okay?!" Kyra fell on the ground with an 'oomph' after she slipped through the thin gates.

"I'll take the chicken, please."

The blonde deadpanned. "Wow. I didn't even give you the choices of 'or death' yet."

"It's too late for that." Autumn shook her head as they walked up to the large doors of the supposed Phantomhive Manor, tightly clutching the book to her chest. "I'm too cool for that."

"Not."

"Am."

"Not."

"Am."

The twins reached the door.

"We'll finish this later." Autumn smirked.

"Deal." Kyra nodded. "Knock at the same time and really loud?"

"Of course." The younger twin replied, grinning deviously. Simultaneously, they rose their fists and banged on the doors.

"My fist hurts." Kyra sighed.

"Maybe you shouldn't have knocked ten times louder than me." The girl with the raven on her head shrugged.

"Well, I _said_ knock really loud..." No one noticed as the black raven faded into feathers, which also disappeared.

"Not _that_ loud! What, are you trying to wake the entire manor, INCLUDING a grumpy Ciel?"

The door opened, revealing a butler clad in black. "Hello. I am the Phantomhive-

"Oh, shut up. We all know." Autumn waved him off.

"Y'know what? If Ciel wakes up, we'll deal with it when he's up! But otherwise, he's not up, so STOP YELLING AT ME!" Kyra screamed.

"You're the only one yelling here. It's not my fault you're trying to sick a little boy who has a contract with the almighty Sebastian Michaelis demon guy, who, if ordered to, would torture and murder us without regret or hesitation, asking what kind of butler he'd be if he couldn't do that much while he did."

"You know what? If that kid wants to sick Sebastian on me, let him! I ain't scared!"

"LIIIIEEEEES!"

"SHUT UP!"

"NO, YOU SHUT UP!"

"NO, YOU SHUT UP!" Kyra shouted.

"My ladies?" The demonic butler questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"WHAT?!" Both shouted and turned towards him simultaneously.

"Might I ask what two young ladies are doing here at night? If you are seeking an audience with the young master, I must request that you leave and come back in the morning, when he is awake."

"OHMELORD, IT'S SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS!" Autumn shrieked, nearly toppling over, and dropping the book in the process. "Hey, where'd that raven go?"

The demon narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Yeah, I liked that raven even though he gave me the evil eye..."

"Well, at least the boo- WHERE'D THE BOOK GO?!"

"I DUNNO!" Kyra wailed. "Maybe the evil raven stole it!"

"I LOVED THAT RAVEN!"

"IT HATED ME!" Kyra yelled as Sebastian knelt down and picked up the book, immediately recognizing it from its unique cover.

"Did you mean this book, my ladies?" He questioned, highly amused as he offered the book back to the one with the black hair who had originally been holding it. _It's strange, though. There has only ever been one human who came at a time... Could they both be mates of demons? One is mine... the only question is which one. I assume the shorter._

The raven haired girl immediately snatched it back and continued clutching it to her chest. "Yes, this book. I found it in the floorboards of my room. It gave off a very creepy feeling when we first found it."

This only furthered his suspicions.

"It's very interesting... since we were in her room during a BLIZZARD and now we're in front of the Phantomhive Manor, in a world that doesn't exist, in the SUMMER." Kyra exclaimed.

"I see. Would you like to spend the night and speak to my master in the morning?" Yes, his was the shorter one. He could now, after much concentration, feel the slight spiritual bond of mating between them. Sebastian smirked. _And I have finally found my mate. As such, I shall be the first demon Elder to have a mate... Finally._


End file.
